Opposite Ella
by Karibi
Summary: You know the Cinderella story but what if she had a loving step-family and didn't want to go to the ball at all? Hope you like it R&R! I am putting my disclaimer here: I don't own Cinderella or any of the original characters. Benjala.
1. Chapter 1

Opposite Cinderella?

The traditional story is where Cinderella's step-mother and sister are pure evil, and Cinderella is their slave. She wants to go to the ball but they won't let her, then she cries her guts out till her fairy godmother comes and saves the day, blah, blah, blah, blah. Prince falls in love with her yada, yada, they live happily ever after and all that junk. Well, my story is almost the exact opposite. Almost.

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Ella. Ella lived with her parents in a fancy house in the Kingdom of Dopnal's capitol city, Glekkin. Her mom got tired of being a mom, so she left to find the great mysteries of the world. She was never heard of again.

Ella's dad soon married a very sweet and beautiful lady, named Lilly who already had a child named Serafina with a disposition that matched her own. Ella and Serafina got along splendidly regardless that they had totally different interests, and soon became inseparable. They played together, ate together, did whatever 7 year olds did together, even insisted on sharing the same room. And despite Lilly replacing her mother Ella loved her more than the sun loved the moon. And despite Ella being another woman's child Lilly loved Ella as her own.

**10 years later… Ella's POV **

"Ella!" Sera squealed excitedly, "Guess what!"

I viewed her step-sister with interest "What is it?"

"We're invited to the prince's ball!! He's going to pick a wife! We can dress up prettily, and maybe even dance with the prince himself!" Sera said.

"Uh, I'd rather not go…" I said. I was kind of a tom boy, and didn't like big crowds of fancy people.

"What?! But you have to! I can't go alone. Please, you'll have such a good time…" Sera pleaded and pleaded and my resolve finally broke.

"Fine! I'll go!" I said feigning exasperation, "Maybe."

Sera cheered. "My powers of persuasion have won again!"

I chuckled. "More like your power of annoyingness," I joked.

Sera gasped in fake anger and glomped me. "Take it back! Take it back!" she shrieked.

"Okay, okay! I take it back!" I yelled laughing.

"Sera, Ella that is no way for ladies to act." A voice called out. Both of us froze when we saw Lilly in the hallway. "But, it is all right for us to act. Group hug!" Lilly announced, and then enforced it.

When I finally broke free it was time for afternoon tea. Sera eagerly told her mom about the ball being held at the royal palace while sipping chamomile tea. She not-so-eagerly told her I didn't want to go.

Lilly looked shocked. "Ella I know you don't care for balls, but this is the _prince's _ball. You have to attend."

"But—!" I protested.

"Ella," Lilly said firmly, "you are going to the ball. That's final."

I sighed. Great. Now I _have _to go to the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day of the Ball- Prince Cole's POV**

Mother said I shall get my pick of any women at the ball tonight. And, of course if I choose her she would have to accept.

I looked in the mirror at my amazingly handsome face. How could any lady not accept me? On top of me being a prince, I have the most handsome features in Dopnal, maybe the whole world.

**Knock, knock.**

"Who dares bother me?!?" bellowed Prince Cole, enraged someone interrupting him while he was fawning over himself.

The door opened and Benjamin stepped in. That no-good servant who acts like I am younger than him even though I am 21 and he is 19.

"What is it?" I snarled.

"Her Majesty, the Queen, your mother, wishes to see you." Benjamin replied.

"Tell her I am busy." The prince dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Ah. She expected that to be your answer, so she took the liberty of coming to your room personally," Benjamin said.

"Yes, I did," said the Queen as she stepped into the room, "and I can't believe you have to do anything that is so important that you can't see your own mother."

Benjamin bowed and walked out of the room. Was that a smirk on his face? How dare he!

I open my mouth to call Benjamin back into the room, but Mother prevented me.

"Now, Cole, you need to stop being jealous of Benjamin just because he is a bit more mature than you." She reprimanded.

"I am not jealous of _him_," I demurred. I am much more mature than that poor beggar.

The Queen, my mother, gave a very un-queenly exasperated sigh. "Look, it's time to get ready for your ball; don't dawdle."

"Yes, Mother," I said obediently. I am going to get revenge on Benjamin for smirking like that. But how?

**Night of the Ball- Ella POV**

"Ella, you look beautiful! Positively stunning! You're sure to win Prince Cole's heart." Sera said.

"Okay, that's it I taking this thing off!" I declared.

"Noooooooooo!!!!! We worked so hard to make your true beauty shine! I need sunglasses your beauty is so bright!!!" Sera screamed.

"Uh, Sera I think you're exaggerating just a— wait what the heck are sunglasses?" I asked.

"Oh. I don't know. I just added it in there because it sounded good." Sera said, shrugging.

"Oookaay. Well, I guess I'll leave this on since you 'worked so hard making my true beauty shine.'" I mimicked. I looked at myself. Sera was quite right. I haven't been so primped and preened since my original mom fixed me up, and tried to marry me off to an old pervert. Luckily, Dad came home early and stopped her.

My skin was a golden brown from playing out in the sun all the time and my golden blond was lightened by the sun. I was lean from exercising, playing, and walking everywhere. However you looked at me you would have to say I was in shape.

The dress was a beautiful, a strapless red gown. Its long skirt flowed whenever I walked and it was embroidered with diamonds on the front making a design that looked like sparkling vines. I had on a silver diamond necklace and a pair of matching earrings that was quite similar to the design on my exquisite dress. I had on red shoes that were the same shade as my dress.

My hair was coiled up on top my head with a few strands loose. I had on just simple lip gloss, light eyeliner and eye shadow, a bit of mascara and a touch of blush. I look beautiful. For the first time in my life I think I am beautiful.

I thanked Sera for getting me fixed up. I looked at her. She was even more beautiful than ever in her silvery blue ball gown. It was made from some sort of shimmery material that she really liked a lot. She wore a silver teardrop diamond necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. She had on fancy diamond studded diamond silver shoes; she says that, surprisingly they feel like comfy fur slippers. Her auburn hair was curled and arranged in a loose twisted bun with a silver diamond clip. She didn't wear any make-up; she didn't need to. She looks like a magical princess, I think. She of all people should be worthy of any royalty, prince or king.

"Sera, Ella, my dears, the carriage has arrived!" Lilly called.

"Can father to drive us?" Sera called back.

"No, we had to hire someone to drive you. Now hurry up!" Lilly urged.

We came down quickly and bid Lilly good-bye and kissed her on the cheek. Then we raced off to the ball in our carriage.


End file.
